


Esperando el amanecer

by GreenKaori



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Midquel, Mild Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKaori/pseuds/GreenKaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella sostendría su mano hasta el final, sin importar lo que pasase. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperando el amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> _Kaori aparece una vez más, trayendo su primer fanfic de Fate y centrado en uno de mis OTPs, o mejor dicho, EL OTP de la franquicia: Kiritsugu e Irisviel. Este fic vino de golpe y porrazo como la inspiración, al punto que no me pude contener y lo escribí en un cuaderno y de ahí lo pasé al Word xD. ¡Espero que les guste!_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Disclaimer:** Fate/Zero no me pertenece, si no a Gen Urobuchi y Kinoko Nasu. Yo solo tomo sus personajes para entretener y sin ánimos de lucro._

**Esperando el amanecer**

La tormenta ruge como una bestia en las afueras del castillo, cubriendo todo de blanco al igual que sus largos cabellos desparramados en la almohada; en contraposición al frío externo, su cuerpo arde dentro de la habitación mientras se hacen uno. Sus dedos entrelazados, su peso sobre ella, el silencio de sus labios mientras sus caderas se mueven a la par, el sudor que recorre su fría espalda mientras ella lo sostiene en sus brazos.

Este cuerpo, creado por manos humanas y para ser nada más que una herramienta de guerra, un mero envase para hacer brotar el legendario cáliz que su familia había luchado por obtener en tres guerras previas, y que, aun así, ese hombre besaba y tocaba como si quisiese adorar al Grial mismo. Con una pasión que parecía imposible venir de una máquina sin emociones hecha solo para matar.

Pero eso era solo una máscara que cubría su verdadero ser. Él fue quién le enseñó a sentir, pensar y amar como un humano, cuando pudo haberla dejado morir a la suerte de los lobos en el bosque congelado de las afueras del castillo. Él, quién pese a no creer en la bondad del mundo, era más bondadoso que nadie que ella hubiese conocido. Él, quién con sus manos manchadas de sangre, busca la paz del mundo.

Sabe que él también quiere el Grial, porque ha de eliminar todo dolor y sufrimiento en la Tierra. Solo eso justificaría y purificaría sus pecados. Es algo que ella no puede entender, después de todo, no ha conocido más allá del afuera excepto lo que rodea la barrera de la mansión de los Einzbern, y lo que está escrito en los libros o grabado en los relatos orales no se comparan a haberlo vivido o presenciado. En ese sentido, sabe que es muy ingenua. Pero, aun así, es algo muy importante para él.

Lo ve en sus ojos, fríos pero agónicos. Lo ve en la forma en que se quiebra sobre ella una vez que el placer del clímax se desvanece. Porque le duele saber que cuando el momento llegue, la sacrificará al igual que antes lo hizo con su madre adoptiva; que para salvar al mundo deberá entregar a la mujer que más ama para que de su muerte renazca lo único capaz de cumplir su sueño. Siente las lágrimas de su esposo en su hombro desnudo, mientras ella acaricia su pelo negro y le susurra al oído.

Y es por eso que ella lo acompañará hasta el final. Porque quiere ver esos ojos brillar con alegría cuando el milagro se realice y el mundo por fin pueda vivir en paz. Porque, aunque ella no esté, su espíritu vivirá en la hija de ambos, aquella hermosa pequeña que nació producto de su amor, y que ella concibió como la luz de esperanza que ha de alumbrar el camino de su esposo después de años de oscuridad.

Kiritsugu se calma al mismo tiempo que entierra su rostro en sus cabellos de plata, e Irisviel sonríe, manteniendo sus brazos sobre su espalda, presionándolo contra su cuerpo. La brisa del viento continúa bramando como un grito de guerra, pero ella solo escucha la respiración del hombre que ama en su cuello, pensando que una vez que acabe la tormenta, saldrá el radiante amanecer.

**FIN**


End file.
